


That Time at the Katz Pajamaz

by MegumitheGreat



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Bottom Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Comedy, First Time, Love Hotels, M/M, Old Fic, One Shot, Top Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumitheGreat/pseuds/MegumitheGreat
Summary: Upon entering Katz Island, Sorey and company discover the Katz Pajamaz, where Zaveid educates Sorey and Mikleo about the birds and the bees.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	That Time at the Katz Pajamaz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote a couple years ago and thought it was too stupid to post (and I also thought I hadn't finished it, but I think I actually did). I really need to get back into writing smut!

“Katz Pajamaz?” Sorey said inquisitively. He rolled the words on his tongue for a taste of what that could possibly mean. “Is it a clothing shop?”

The Katz seraph let out a disappointed sigh, tapping its foot and placing its paws on its hips. According to it, the Katz Pajamaz was an adult place where seraphim who understand the difference between real and casual relationships met to socialize and “have a purr-fect time”. In short and put bluntly by Zaveid the half-naked wind seraph, it was something like a seraphic love hotel.

While Sorey and Mikleo’s innocent minds were far too pure to fully understand the concept of such an establishment—by seraphim no less—Edna and Rose snickered. Who would have thought that seraphim had the desire to do the _do_? Evidently, they didn’t until they looked over at Lailah and Zaveid.

“Wait, don’t tell me!” Rose suddenly cried out in horror.

“What’s with the tone?!” Zaveid accused her. “If you’re asking if I did it with Lailah, you’re barking up the wrong tree!”

“Zaveid isn’t even old enough to get in this place,” Edna exposed him. She pointed to a small sign. “See? No seraph under 2,000 years old is allowed to enter. Zaveid, you’re just shy of that, aren’t you?”

Zaveid was flustered—sure, he had never been to this love hotel, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know what it was like. Probably.

Lailah turned redder not because Zaveid was getting defensive but rather that she couldn’t bear to tell them that she’d never known of such a place despite being at least a couple centuries older than him. Seeming like a child next to Sorey and Mikleo hurt her dignity as Lady of the Lake, but at the same time, she didn’t think it was such a bad thing to be oblivious that seraphim had sexual relationships. She was fully aware of humans and their screams of mad love.

“Even I could figure out that seraphim did…those things,” Mikleo said embarrassedly. “After reading that poetry book in Rountabel Palace, i-it’s not hard to imagine that everyone and everything does it.”

“Meebo’s got it bad,” Edna said smugly.

She knew that ever since reading that angst-filled poetry book, Mikleo had had similar thoughts about a certain Shepherd. Their relationship was obvious enough yet thankfully not shoved down their throats to a point it was annoying. Then again, it took very little to annoy Edna, and likewise, it took very little to entertain her when Mikleo’s suffering was in question.

“You’ve been wanting to do some of those things to You-Know-Who, haven’t you?” she antagonized.

“W-What are you talking about?!”

“Those _mad screams of love_ echoing right into your ear. Enough to make you writhe in pleasure?”

“Edna, you’re still pretty young,” Rose said. “How do you know about this?”

“Things get boring when you have to watch your dragon of a brother crush rocks for entertainment. Traveling idiots used to lose books and stuff all the time on the Spiritcrest. One day I found one in which two men were traversing a mountain range and they eventually came together in amorous desire.”

Zaveid and Rose were beside themselves that Edna knew about sex. In fact, the only person who didn’t know was the Pure and Gentle Shepherd himself. He glanced back and forth, tilting his head trying to understand the anatomy of women and men and how they could engage in those acts. After some time pondering it, he gave in. Raising his hand, he asked with an inordinate amount of innocence for someone his age:

“What exactly is sex?”

A dumbfounded silence befell Sorey’s entourage of seraphim. They knew he was inept when it came to that sort of thing, but at the same time, they felt less than holy for knowing more about that sort of thing. It made Rose wonder at the very least what happened when he hit puberty and started getting erections and nocturnal emissions. Did really no one give him the talk? Of course, why would he need the talk when he wasn’t surrounded by girls? But Sorey also wasn’t really attracted sexually to any girls—not to Lailah or Edna or Rose or Alisha. It would make sense that his little pure brain wouldn’t even register that desiring and lusting for a partner was part of life as a human.

“ _C’est la vie, mon ami,_ ” Zaveid sighed while shrugging and swinging his head loftily side to side. “Looks like it’s my time to shine.”

“What are you planning on telling him?” Rose asked him dubiously.

“The birds and the bees.”

Zaveid draped his arm around Sorey’s shoulder just as carefreely as he took on the task to explain all the mysteries of intimate love.

“Sorey, when a man loves a woman, a fire kindles inside him. That fire cannot be doused by the water of knowledge, the winds of time, or the earth of discipline. It is a desire that continues forth until it has spread down to the very pit of a man’s being.”

“These metaphors are awful,” Edna chided.

“I already don’t like where this is going,” Mikleo muttered.

“Let’s give him a chance,” Lailah suggested.

Zaveid came in closer. “Eventually the only thing that can put out the fire is a maiden’s sacred water deep within the ancient ruins of her body.”

“He’s pretty good at picking up on what gets Sorey excited, that’s for sure,” Rose congratulated.

Sorey tried to envision what it would be like to have sex, but as everyone had found out and considered before, he just wasn’t that interested in women. Not in their frilly undergarments, not their flowery smell, not even their flushed, red skin from being in a sauna. In fact, the idea of equating a woman to ancient ruins backfired, to which the inept Shepherd chastised the wind seraph for saying such a thing about an equal human being. Ruins were great, but calling someone ancient like them was far from complimenting. Zaveid’s whole lesson shattered before him as Sorey continued on and on about the fact that he should be a little more politically sound when talking about women.

“You’re missing the point!” Zaveid whined. “Once you make love to a woman, a whole new world is opened to you! Your heart lies like a book; your first time is a memory unforgettable!”

All this talk of having sex with women was starting to get to Mikleo more than the girls. He knew more about it than Sorey only because Gramps had to explain to him that humans went through certain stages in life and such desires were better left secretly tucked away or dealt with in the privacy of their own home, hence why Sorey was given his own house. That wasn’t to say that Mikleo himself got curious every now and again. He had previously spied on Sorey, and while he was too embarrassed to admit it, he had tried pleasuring himself. The only difference between the two was that Sorey never learned while Mikleo did.

“It doesn’t have to be a man and a woman,” Mikleo said without thinking. “I’ve heard it’s just as good between two guys.”

“Oh, really? Have you tried?” Edna teased. She smirked, spinning her umbrella on her shoulder as she waited for the telltale answer. “Spit it out.”

Naturally, Mikleo’s first instinct was to clam up about it. If he didn’t say anything, then she couldn’t pick on him. But if he _didn’t_ say anything, she would pick on him for not disclosing whatever it was that made him say such a precocious and possibly promiscuous thing. Simple logic would dictate simply that people were allowed to love whoever they wanted, but there were still the tradition conventions, especially in terms of the abundance of human-human relationships and seraph-seraph relationships and lack of human-seraph relationships. While this in itself probably had nothing to do what he had said, it also had everything to do with what he said.

“Mikleo, have you—”

The mortified water seraph cut Rose off with a stammering, “We haven’t done anything!”

“And who is this ‘we’?” Zaveid pressed.

“You know he’s talking about Sorey,” Edna snickered.

“Now, now. Regardless of what goes on behind closed doors, Mikleo and Sorey’s relationship is a wonderful one,” Lailah giggled. She looked over at her watery Sub-Lord with expectant eyes that almost asked him to tell her the details. “Mikleo, it’s perfectly okay if you and Sorey have that kind of relationship!”

Sorey, more confused than ever before, glanced over at Mikleo. He didn’t like that they were pestering him. It was something of a secret for the two to have both pure and desirous feelings for each other, but they had never crossed the boundary of sleeping together. It wasn’t Sorey’s choice but Mikleo’s because the seraph was more concerned about his human lover’s feelings and well-being than his own. He knew that the lost brunet was too immaculate to even think about having sex, much less have it with the only person he could and would ever love to that extent. It was a huge step, and Mikleo wasn’t going to force him to make that leap if he wasn’t ready. Yet with the secret out in an unfortunate twist of event dialogues, Mikleo—and by association Sorey—were getting an uneasy feeling.

“Wait a second, if you guys really are an item, then why haven’t you told us?” Rose interrogated. “I personally feel betrayed. Like, you can’t go behind all our backs doing lovey-dovey things and then act like it doesn’t happen.”

“Now, hang on a second there, Rosie-girl,” Zaveid sighed. He walked behind Sorey and Mikleo, draping his arms around their shoulders and pulling them close. “Men are fragile creatures. Women are delicate, yes, but men in this sort of situation can’t trust their hearts to lead them on the right path. Young men are especially susceptible to the follies of love. Mikboy and Mr. Shepherd here just need some guidance on the path of love.”

Mikleo, quite horrified what all this meant, slowly shook his head. He didn’t need or want Zaveid’s help to have intercourse with Sorey. After all it was a private matter. Then it dawned on him—was Zaveid looking to have a threesome with them?

“We don’t need guidance!” Sorey finally said. He pouted like a child at the wind seraph. “Mikleo and I have talked about it, but maybe we never actually knew what we were talking about. We’ve at least touched each other, and it felt nice, but whatever you’re talking about—we’ve never done it and we don’t need guidance. I trust Mikleo to tell me what to do.”

Mikleo’s mouth hung open just like everyone else’s. Perhaps Sorey did have an inkling and was just oblivious to it. It was undeniable that the chaste trust he had in his water seraph was heartwarming, but it confused Rose, particularly, even more. How could he not know what sex was yet talk about doing those things with Mikleo unless Mikleo manipulated the conversations to censor them due to the explicit nature? Unless Sorey was really that thick in this regard.

“You were always rather dense when the subject came up,” Mikleo murmured. He looked away from Sorey, gripping his arm as if ashamed that he was the one that had originally brought up the idea of sex with him. “Even when we were kids. Gramps told me a lot about humans and how they developed. I thought I could help since…we do like each other. At least I like you.”

Rose, Edna, Lailah, and Zaveid all fell silent as Mikleo began to rethink his relationship with Sorey, and it felt as if they had just snipped their budding love. Naturally, the Shepherd didn’t know what to think or say because he’d never seen Mikleo that hurt about something as complex as love.

“Man, the sexual tension between you two is astonishing,” Zaveid finally told them. He turned to the Katz seraph with the two young men under his arms. “Hey, what’s the minimum age of this place again?”

“Oh, so you decided to remember that I was still here,” the Katz seraph sassed. “Patrons must be at least 2,000 years old, like the sign says. After all, this is an adult place.”

Zaveid hummed irately at the age minimum. Sorey was a human and would never reach 2,000 years of age unless he were to fall asleep after absorbing all the malevolence held within Maotelus, and Mikleo was roughly the same age as him in terms of human years give or take a few months. With so many other Katz seraphim around, bribing was impossible. Sneaking into the Katz Pajamaz was asking to be attacked and scratched by them.

“But…” the Katz seraph continued. “After hearing this sad sack of a Shepherd crush his water seraph’s heart, I’m willing to let this slide for now. If they want in, they better go now.”

Flabbergasted, Sorey and Mikleo blushed so red that it seemed like all the blood had been vacuumed into their heads. They looked up at Zaveid, who seemed to be proud that he had not only spent minimal effort in getting them a room at the esteemed Katz Pajamaz but that he was aiding in the popping of both of their cherries. They slowly turned around to the girls. Their reactions were varying degrees of interest that could be places on a very simplified spectrum. Edna had little to no reaction, as if she was expecting the entire conundrum of Sorey and Mikleo’s sex life to turn out exactly as it did. Lailah was trying her hardest not to show that she was interested in knowing what they would think once they were frisky enough to get started. Rose wasn’t shy at all.

“Whoa! Hang on, if you’re going to let them get a room together, then Sorey and Mikleo have definitely gotta tell me what happens! This is like a cliffhanger for the next book in a series! You can’t leave out anything!”

“R-Rose! You can’t just ask two virgin boys to tell you how their lovemaking goes!” Lailah panicked. “That’s invasion of privacy, and such an act is a sacred bond between—”

Edna poked Lailah in the side with the tip of her umbrella. “Oh, please, all of us know that you’re just as interested no matter how low-key you’re trying to appear.”

“Damn, don’t you think you should show some restraint?” Zaveid asked.

“Don’t give us that! You’re the one who tried to peek on us in the sauna!” Rose spat at him.

“Fair enough, but you’re not hearing about any of this. Alright, boys, time to make men out of you!”

The excited wind seraph grabbed their wrists while making a beeline for the Katz Pajamaz only to stop just short of the door. Mikleo was fighting to reclaim his hand, and he held onto Sorey’s other hand. Looks of confusion, surprise, disgust, disbelief, and irritation were all evident on his porcelain face. More than likely, Zaveid knew that he was deeply perturbed by the motion to get him and Sorey in bed and working on each other, but even for someone who knew what all this talk meant and what the ultimate course of action would be, the fact that it came to that ultimate course of action was amazingly worrying at the least. What if he did something wrong and Sorey didn’t like it? The only one who would have to face that kind of unbearable rejection was Mikleo. Then again, Sorey was a forgiving individual even if impressionable. If things went sideways, the worst thing that could happen would be that Mikleo would never get to bed him again. Was he really willing to let that go up in smoke?

“Mikleo, are you nervous about it?” Sorey innocently asked. Obviously, he didn’t understand the gravity of their situation. “I trust you, and Zaveid most likely will just tell us what to do. It’s not like he’s going to stay and watch or even be a part of it.”

Rose had to punch herself in the stomach to refrain from bursting out laughing. Anyone who had that amount of faith in Zaveid as far as anything like that went was either very stupid or very pure. She couldn’t bring herself to think Sorey as an idiot, but she couldn’t imagine that he didn’t think Zaveid had ulterior motives.

Nevertheless, Mikleo and Sorey ignored her with the former looking concerned. “Are you really sure about this? We’ve never gone this far, and what if I hurt you? I don’t want to ruin our relationship with a mistake like violating you or making you feel uncomfortable.”

“You won’t do any of that because it’s you, Mikleo,” Sorey smiled sweetly at him.

“Sorey is too pure for this world!” Lailah sniffled. “Why did he have to become the Shepherd?”

“This is borderline disgusting,” Edna sighed. “If you two are going to go at it, then get it over with already. We didn’t take a side trip here for funsies. We have a world to say, a bearded kitty to stop.”

As if taking it as a cue, Zaveid led them into the Katz Pajamaz while Sorey held Mikleo’s hand, reassuring him that things would turn out okay. After all, it wasn’t like the Shepherd would hate his beloved seraph just because he screwed up on their first time. Once they defeated Heldalf and freed Maotelus of the malevolence, they would have plenty of time to learn the correct way to make love.

The inside of the Katz Pajamaz was unsurprisingly cute. Considering that the entirety of Katz Korner was founded with the Katz seraphim in mind, it stood to reason that even the establishment would be cat-themed. Carpet towers and cat toys decorated the lobby, and the walls as well as the decorations were pastel colors. Right next to the front door was the reception desk, where a Katz seraph sat waiting for seraphim—Katz, Turtlez, or regular humanoid seraphim—to check in and obtain a key to an available room. The decorations and toys were there for a half-priced deal for regular dating scenarios and the exploration that was in getting to know a new person or to simply make both parties feel better about being at a love hotel.

“One room please,” Zaveid requested. The Katz seraph looked dubiously at him. “I’m not joining in on this. Just dropping them off like a responsible adult.”

“It’s not that. I remember you trying to get girls to go on dates with you here. I thought you’d switched teams,” the Katz bluntly said.

Zaveid made no further comment after receiving the key to the room. He led them to the second floor and all the way to the end to a room specifically for virgin couples. The distance from the other rooms allowed for the fresh couple to feel comfortable and not worry about other hearing them. It was perfect for Sorey and Mikleo’s new spice in their love life.

After unlocking the door, the wind seraph dropped the key in Sorey’s hand. “Now, a few pointers. Foreplay is key. Lube is key. No means no, yes means yes, and names are important. There is no shame in spreading your legs as far as you can or how loud you get.”

Zaveid bid them adieu for now, promising that he would come back once he read the winds coming from their room. After telling them to lock the door behind him, Sorey and Mikleo were left alone to their devices. Their own devices…and awkward silence.

\---------------------------------------------

Who was supposed to start? Who was supposed to make the first move and make them both feel comfortable? Mikleo flipped through his memories—every night they slept at an inn, they always requested to have their own room. Every night they released all the pent-up tension from the days spent running around the world by kissing and eventually working up to nervously touching each other.

“We should get started,” Sorey sheepishly said. “We don’t want to keep Edna waiting.”

“Z-Zaveid dragged us up here, so she can wait; it’s his problem now,” Mikleo pouted. “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

“Of course! I wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else.”

The room they were given was simple enough. It was mostly pink with dim lighting, and the red black-out curtains shielded them from the prying eyes of the world. Mikleo strolled to the bed while opening the neck of his shirt. He carefully pulled off his circlet since one of the few times that he had touched Sorey, the Shepherd accidentally grabbed it and scratched him. Since then, accessories like the circlet or Sorey’s earrings were properly put away on a side table before they got to work on each other.  
Sorey met him on the bed with his Shepherd’s garb already off and folded neatly on the side table with the circlet and the earrings. He was nervous, and he was sure that Mikleo was, too. Not sure what to do now that they had all the time in the world for the moment to indulge in each other, Sorey just sat there with his back leaning against the pillows. He had no real experience in what was to come, and he was expecting Zaveid to show him the ropes proper to lovemaking.

“Mikleo, how do we—”

Mikleo crawled onto the bed, inching up to his face between his legs. He had opened his shirt so that his collar bones were exposed for Sorey to gaze upon, and there was an entranced look in his eyes.

“Mikleo?” Sorey almost whispered.

“We’ve waited so long for this, Sorey,” the water seraph hummed.

He delicately touched his lightly tanned skin, swirling his hands on his cheeks and running his fingers through his hair. His supple fingers traced the tendon down his neck, and Sorey showed more to him. As the cold yet soft hand cradled his cheek, Mikleo leaned into him to plant butterfly kisses on his neck that made his partner mew. Sorey never knew what it was like to have lips touch him like that, and he never knew that his neck was so sensitive that it took a substantial amount of willpower to prevent himself from whipping his head to shield it. One of Mikleo’s hands caressed his inner thigh, but before long Sorey’s demeanor changed. 

“Mikleo, why don’t you just get to it?” he asked. He didn’t mind the petting and kissing, but he wanted more. “We’re alone.”

“You know, this stuff takes time,” Mikleo said with some irritation. “If I don’t prepare you properly, you won’t like it. And we both know I care about your well-being.”

Mikleo unbuttoned the dark blue sweater then ran his hands up Sorey’s shirt. He lightly grazed his nipples, which were somewhat hard from before. He pecked him from the neck to his lips, where he deepened the kiss. One hand travelled down to his crotch. He massaged him as he pushed himself up on him so he could burrow further into him. Their tongues swiveled about in each other’s mouths with the occasional drop of saliva escaping from the corners.

“Take off your shirt,” Mikleo ordered. He didn’t mean to sound harsh, but with the heat rising from within the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t wait. Sorey whipped it off at his command, his exposed chest only slightly heaving from the start of what would feel like a long night of discovery. “Finally.”

Mikleo bent down, kissing Sorey’s chest and sucking on his nipples with a hunger that the Shepherd had never seen before. While he licked and lapped at the beads of sweat forming on skin, Sorey couldn’t help but let out gasps and mewls. Occasionally he peered up at those dazed emerald eyes just to see how much Sorey was enjoying…or if he was enjoying it at all. The sounds he was making weren’t enough; there was a blurred line between uncomfortable and pleasurable. He worked his way down his body until he came to the edge of his pants, where he stopped and pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Sorey panted.

“Your pants are in the way,” Mikleo complained. It was almost as if he had become handicapped. It was a simple fix, but he wanted Sorey to come to the conclusion himself. “ _It’s in the way._ ”

“O-Only if you take yours off first!”

Mikleo sighed. He stood over him on the bed with a devilish smirk on his lips. A tent had already formed, and he intended to torture his Shepherd by slowly uncovering it. He delighted in seeing his partner squirm underneath him almost in desirous abandon. Unable to hold himself back, Sorey sat up and hugged his legs.

“Sorey, I’m going to fall!” Mikleo scolded.

“I’ll take it off for you,” he sighed. “I can’t take it anymore.”

It was baffling to see someone who didn’t understand sex beg to carry on. The water seraph had to wonder if it was all a ploy and that he had known much more than he showed. Sorey allowed him to lay down, and after taking off his own pants and underwear, he hovered over his seraph’s pants. He gingerly slipped them off. His emerald eyes widened as he beheld the treasure that had been lying between Mikleo’s legs.

“It’s really awkward when you stare,” Mikleo mumbled. He averted his gaze, his cheeks rosy red from embarrassment.

Sorey didn’t say a word; he simply took the water seraph’s erect member into his quivering mouth. All at once he seemed to have fallen into a different world with his tongue cradling it. He slid it out, licking up the shaft with hazy delight.

“Mikleo, what should I do?” he asked dazedly. “I really want you inside of me. Tell me what to do.”

Mikleo couldn’t bear to look at him while hearing him sound so needy. He knew how much his beloved Shepherd was aching for him, and he knew how to go about it. He was sure he could go in easily enough at this point, but the next step was also the most crucial. What if Sorey got hurt?

“Do you really want to do this?” he asked him. He sat on his knees with a look of doubt. He was more worried about ruining the experience.

“Please, I need you,” Sorey whined again.

Mikleo pushed him back onto the pillows then shuffled through the nightstand’s drawer for lubricant. He figured that since it was a love hotel that they would provide it, especially for two newcomers to that world. While he buttered up his fingers, Sorey continued to whine. In fact, he noticed that he was resisting the urge to touch himself, as if afraid that if he did, then he would make himself come so fast that Mikleo would have wasted his time and precious lube. The water seraph gulped. He neared Sorey’s yearning entrance with a trembling finger. He was really going to do this.

Sorey forced himself to stay still once Mikleo touched the rim of his entrance and sunk in his finger. He shivered at the sensation no matter how uncomfortable it was. He squirmed at the second finger but relished the third as they carefully stretched him. The most he allowed himself to do was to let out breathy moans.

“Is everything okay?” Mikleo asked him.

“More…” Sorey begged. “I need more of you in me…”

Mikleo’s cock twitched as he watched how Sorey progressively became more and more desperate. The brunet had resorted to massaging his chest then slowly went down to satisfy himself, but his water seraph stopped him. He lifted his hips, lining himself up to dive into him. Entering him slowly, he listened to the gasps escaping his throat.

“How does it feel?” Mikleo asked him. Sorey only let out sighs, his vision hazy and his mind falling into a fog of ecstasy. “I guess it’s good?”

But as Sorey got used to the feeling of having Mikleo inside of him, he whined more for him to prolong the sensation. Mikleo wasn’t sure what to do now. He resorted to his knowledge and experience of masturbation, focusing on the pleasure that came with the slippery movements within Sorey’s body. He had forgotten how it felt, and his mind sank further and further into the primal sensations. Thrusting more and more into him, going faster and faster, he couldn’t bear to hold his body up anymore. He fell over him while still pumping into him. He felt Sorey’s legs spread farther apart and his body quaking underneath him. He was reaching his climax.

Mikleo didn’t want it to end, and if he had more experience, he was sure there were ways to prolong it. Sorey lifted into him with his back arching, his moans echoing in Mikleo’s ears just as Edna had predicted, and it only served to make him go harder on him. Finally, Sorey let out a louder, longer moan as his essence spurted from his dick in waves. Saliva streamed from his lips, and Mikleo attacked them. He kissed him hungrily as he kept going, little grunts brushing on his chin until he finally orgasmed.

The rest of the team waiting outside of the love hotel, where they could hear the moans and mad screams of love as they came together again. Rose was perturbed mainly because she couldn’t imagine the two ruin geeks actually having “adult fun” when they were ignorant of other adult things like capitalism and money. Her hair was standing on end as she thought about their positively orgasmic faces, and it progressively got worse with Zaveid congratulating them from afar. Edna wasn’t surprised at all, and Lailah was both surprised and happy for them like a supportive mother congratulating a son on his first time. At some point, it was going to be an awkward event to discuss, and there was no doubt that Zaveid and Edna would ask them about it, but perhaps—at least Lailah hoped—that they would let a few days pass until they decided to tease them about it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell this is an old fic! Since writing this, I've been of the mind that Sorey isn't as inept about sex as people seem to think. But, eh, it's also fun to write because then I can write banter like this. It's not the best, and the age shows, but I thought it was cute.


End file.
